Fan service
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Pendant un concert Ruki et Uruha s'embrassent. Mais un certain bassiste est jaloux.


FAN SERVICE

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Fan Service

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Reita

Disclaimer : Heureusement ils ne s'appartiennent qu'à eux même

Résumé : Pendant un concert, Ruki et Uruha s'embrassent. Mais un certain bassiste est jaloux.

* * *

Petite note : Je sais que le groupe The GazettE ne font pas de fan service de ce genre. Donc je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'eux pour ça.

* * *

Le concert du légendaire groupe japonais The GazettE avait débuté. Ils étaient arrivés sur scène sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire.

Kai prit ses baguettes et commença à faire le rythme de 'The Social Riot MachineS' suivit par les guitares de Aoi et Uruha et de la basse de Reita.  
Ruki chanta et le public le suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au refrain, le petit blond se plaça devant et se déhancha de manière très sexy devant les yeux étonnés des autres musiciens.

Pendant le concert, Ruki excité comme une puce, se déhanchait, sautait partout, toucha les fesses d'Aoi.  
Tout d'un coup, Uruha arriva à son niveau et se colla à lui sous les cris de toutes les filles du public. Finalement le guitariste s'avança et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Autant dire que la foule à faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, mais pas seulement la foule puisque Kai derrière sa batterie put voir le regard du bassiste.

En effet, Kai à force de rester derrière sa batterie avait su apercevoir les autres membres du groupe. Il avait su voir ce que leurs gestes voulaient dire.

Et la fausse note de Reita à ce moment là, voulait dire beaucoup.

Ruki se sépara du guitariste et le regarda étonné de ce geste. Celui-ci continua à joué et alla voir Aoi à l'autre bout de la scène.

Malgré cet incident, le concert continua et la foule put assister à un fan service hors du commun.

Le petit blond arriva exténué aux coulisses du groupe et se laissa tomber sur Reita.  
Et oui, car depuis pratiquement le début de la formation de The GazettE, Ruki s'était attribué le bassiste comme coussin personnel. Non que ça déplaise à celui-ci car Reita pouvait profiter un peu de celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps contre lui.  
Mais cette fois-ci fut différente car Reita en bon jaloux n'avait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout supporté le fan service d'aujourd'hui. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du chanteur et alla dehors fumer en claquant la porte.

- Qu'es qu'il a ? demanda Ruki

Aoi baissa le regard vers le sol, lui aussi avait compris.

- Je vais aller le chercher dit le batteur en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Kai sortit de bâtiment et retrouva sans peine le bassiste affalé sur un mur en fumant.

- Economise ta salive, je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

Le brun n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche que déjà Reita lui balança cette réplique en pleine figure.  
Le batteur furieux s'avança vers lui et le plaqua au mur le tenant par les épaules.

- Bon maintenant tu m'écoute !! Tu as beau être amoureux de Ruki, le faite que Uruha l'ai embrassé ne signifie rien pour lui !! Ils étaient sur scène, pendant un fan service !! Alors tu vas arrêter tes conneries !!

Après avoir dit ça Kai retourna dans les coulisses et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Alors ?

Le batteur dévia son regard vers la voix mais sans peine il savait que c'était Ruki qui avait parlé.  
Le brun soupira en guise de réponse.

Le guitariste blond se leva et disant qu'il devait peut-être allait lui parler mais Aoi le coupa.

- Uruha je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu ailles le voir maintenant. Le blond se rassit déçu et le brun continua. C'est Ruki qui doit y aller.

Le petit chanteur ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes volantes venues de Pluton.

- Il veut me voir ? demanda-t-il avec un éclat dans le regard.

- Sûrement, dit Aoi, après tout c'est toi son ami le plus proche.

Après avoir entendu ça Ruki baissa le regard comme déçu mais le releva bien vite le sourire aux lèvres et partit rejoindre le bassiste dehors.

Le blond s'adossa au mur à coté de Reita sans parler.

- Qu'es que tu fais là ? demanda finalement le bassiste au bout de quelques minutes.

Ruki soupira.

- Je suis venu chercher mon oreiller.

Un voile passa sur le regard de Reita. Lui qui s'attendait tellement à plus de la part de celui qu'il aimait, mais pourquoi avoir de l'espoir ?

Le petit blond, joignant le geste à la parole se mit en face du bassiste et l'enlaça tendrement. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

A ce moment là, Reita prit le ciel d'avoir fait le chanteur si petit, en effet avec quelques centimètres de plus il aurait pu voir la rougeur des joues du bassiste.  
Malgré l'hésitation, Reita avança ses mains et les mit autour du corps de Ruki.  
Après ça, le chanteur mit ses mains sur le torse du bassiste, les remonta lentement vers ses épaules et les passa derrière son cou.

Sans était trop pour le pauvre bassiste qui n'en pouvait plus. Il remonta ses mains dans le dos de chanteur et voulant le colla à lui voulant le sentir plus proche.

Ruki se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa simplement ses lèvres sur le cou du plus grand.

Reita se dégagea et plongea son regard dans les yeux du petit blond.

- C'est pas un fan service au moins ?

Contre toute attente le chanteur se mit à rire.  
Rire … Oui c'était le mot. Le bassiste sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

Ruki se remit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses fines lèvres sur celle du blond, puis il s'enleva et dit :

- Tu vois des fans toi ?

Puis il sourit tendrement au bassiste et le ré-embrassa.  
Reita se laissa aller à cette caresse et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du chanteur.

Un toussotement les firent se stopper et ils virent les autres membres du groupe les regarder en souriant.

- Nous on y va les gars dit Kai.

Le petit blond sourit et rétorqua qu'eux aussi aller partir bientôt. Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Reita et lui chuchota quelque chose.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le bassiste devint rouge sous les regards amusés des autres membres du groupe.

Ruki tenu sa promesse et emmena son amant chez lui pour clore cette journée.

Depuis ce jour, le petit chanteur ne prit pas seulement Reita pour son oreiller personnel.  
Depuis ce jour, le bassiste fût beaucoup plus que le meilleur ami de Ruki.  
Depuis ce jour, oh et puis rien !! La suite n'appartiennent qu'à eux !!

* * *

Owari


End file.
